I've Waited Ten Centuries For You Miss Hathaway
by krazy-kazy-101
Summary: Rose grew up in a household of The Original Moroi's, but doesn't know it. What happens when one night Dimitri asks Rose to marry him? *Slowly being beta read by Mitrioselove*
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Beta read by the amazing Mitrioselove! Please checkout her stories there amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Background details:**

**-Set in Baia.**

**-Lissa, Christian, Jill, Dimitri, Ivan, Viktoria, Mason, Eddie, Mia and Adrian all vampire's.**

**-Rose is a human**

**Romitri story!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Introduction <strong>

**~Third person point of view~**

Dimitri wandered endlessly up and down the hallway outside Rose's door. He had no idea what to do. Dimitri thoroughly thought about Rose's reaction towards his question, which Dimitri had waited for so long to ask. Dimitri began to battle inside his head on his decision; Dimitri's mind said one thing, whereas Dimitri's heart said another-much to his dismay.

Dimitri finally decided to listen to his heart, after carefully thinking through this plan of his. Dimitri knocked gently on the door-not wanting to frighten Rose, as she could well be sleeping. But he had to do this. The wait had been slowly driving him insane. He needed to do this now or he felt he would never be able to.

Rose carefully opened the door to reveal herself, Rose still wore the elegant, V-neck, a line, red-evening dress from earlier at the ball, hosted by Dimitri. Dimitri's eyes couldn't help but wander down her torso and back up to meet her gaze. She looked absolutely stunning in the dress. Now more so than ever did he know what he was doing was right.

Dimitri shifted nervously on his feet; never in his Thousand-six years of life, had Dimitri felt so anxious and nervous. He would have laughed if he had thought it would not make him vomit. He was never like this, but yet here Rose was able to do this to him.

"Hey Comrade, what's up?"Asked Rose, fear struck throughout her entire body. Rose thought something dreadful must have happened, as Dimitri never looked so anxious and nervous in her now eighteen years of life. She wanted to reach out and comfort him but feared it had something to do with her.

"Roza, I have something I need to ask you."Replied Dimitri, his confidance starting to return.

Rose gave Dimitri a curious look. Nevertheless, Rose moved out the doorway, back in her bedroom, signaling Dimitri inside after her. Dimitri took a deep breath and entered Rose's bedroom after her. The smells of her room, of her filling his nostrils causing him to inhale deeply. He had always loved the smell of her. She smelled of jasmine, and roses. Funny seeing as Rose had always hated them both.

Rose went to sit on her satin sheet bedding, while Dimitri stood at the foot of the bed. Dimitri crossed his arms, so his left hand draped slightly in his blazer pocket, the velvet box in his blazer pocket inching closer to the surface. He had to do this now, or he may never get the chance again.

Rose gracefully crossed her legs, cupping her knee with the palms of her hands. Dimitri continued to watch Rose, as he carefully thought of the right words to form the question, he was about to ask. He could not just ask, but then again no words could describe how he truly felt. His eyes drifted to hers, drowning in those brown orbs he knew what he had to do, what to say.

Dimitri grabbed the small velvet box out of his pocket, however, kept his palm closed; preventing Rose from seeing.

"You okay Comrade?" Questioned Rose, she was started to get worried, was he kicking her out?

Dimitri moved from the foot of the bed, he kneeled in front of Rose, placing his hands on top of Rose's; the velvet box slipped in Rose's hands.

"Roza."Dimitri grinned, his fangs baring, there would be no speech her, he just had to ask."Will you marry me?"Asked Dimitri, his voice held so much passion and adoration.

Rose gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri Pov<strong>

**Seventeen years previously:**

I held my glass of red wine in tight grip, while I drummed one finger on the side the glass, as I impatiently waited for Mr Mazur to arrive. I have known the Mazur family for quite a number of years, dating back into the eleventh century. They were all the same. And now I was finally meeting on willingly, or as willingly as possible.

A witch-Rhonda, who belonged to the Mazur family cursed: me, my friends and sister in the eleventh century.

Rhonda's half-sister; Natasha, fell deeply in love me, unfortunately for me in the eleventh century. However, I never returned the same feelings towards Natasha, in fact, I highly despised this Natasha; I found her to be too clingy and needy for my liking. I had never been mean or rude but that had not mattered. Natasha was a witch of course, like her half-sister. Natasha was an extremely powerful witch and compelled Rhonda, into reacting badly towards my response to Natasha's feelings. To this day I still wonder why she had such an obsession.

As a result of Natasha's actions, Rhonda punished: myself, Christian, Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Mason, Mia, Ivan, Viktoria and Jill for an eternity of Immortality; thus creating the first vampires to ever exist. Forcing all of us to immediately leave our village, running away in hiding from the humans and the people we once called family. I had to at least be grateful I had not been alone. Without them I have no idea what I would have strayed to do.

Rhonda informed us all that the spell may only be broken, by me marrying my one true love. Also, that it would be only on my wedding night at midnight, that the curse would be broken. Rhonda left the ten of us a book of rules we must abide by, to ensure the spell could be eventually broken. The rules were fair, but nothing was fair when it came to us losing our former lives over someones obsession.

Rhonda later informed me that my true love would be descended from her, that she would be watching closely until my wedding night. I had hated her information, and he watchfulness. But after a few hundred years I grew to like my life. We found routine and even held out hope that someday it would all end.

The sound of a door opening interrupted my thoughts, I looked up to find Abe Mazur entering the room. Though many feared him, I found it hard to do. I was doomed to live forever, and I knew he held what I needed to make it end. To finally find love, happiness even.

"Abe Mazur."I grinned, baring my fangs."How nice it is to finally meet you,"I said.

"I wish I could say the same thing for you Belikov."Replied Abe, a scowl clear across his face.

Abe sat down in front of my desk in my office. Abe was a very well known and feared man. However, I believed Abe hadworked extremely hard to be in the position he is at now, which was something I highly respected.

"You're not scared of me... I can tell, not many people would have the guts to answer back, so rudely as yourself,"I said.

Abe laughed humorlessly. I knew why, but it still bothered me.

"I've known what you were since I was child Belikov, you can't be frightened of the facts you already know of,"said Abe.

I nodded and leaned back in my chair. I had hoped this meeting to go by faster. I knew what he was doing was not easy, but I had waited long enough. And even now I would still have to wait.

"True, but you still don't even have an ounce of fear written your eyes,"I noted.

"Like I said before, I've grown up knowing everything about you Belikov."Said Abe, he shifted in his seat but no in fear but discomfort. I had done nothing to make this easier on the man.

Mason and Eddie slammed open the doors, moving to stand against the wall. They both slipped on their Guardian masks into place, as both they stood fully alert ready for an attack.

"Shall we get down to business then?"I inquired. I needed this done and soon. I had better things to do than to banter with this man.

Abe nodded.

"Good."I said.

The doors re-opened a female, I presumed to be Abe's wife entered carrying a baby in a red blanket. She walked to stand beside Abe, she leaned forward and kissed the baby's forehead, before handing the baby over to Abe. Abe stared adoringly at the baby wrapped neatly in the red blanket, he leaned forwards to kiss the baby's forehead and cheeks.

I stood up at the same time Abe did, Abe gently handed the baby over to me, I gently cradled the baby in my arms. I could not help but stare at the small bundle in awe. She was truly a beautiful baby. And somehow she was all mine.

"Look after our daughter Rose, Belikov,"said Abe, his voice catching some.

Rose opened her eyes to stare into my own, I grinned happily at the beauty in my arms. There was no way I would ever let anything ever happen to her. She was perfection, and I would do anything and everything to ensure she lived a happy and loving life. After all this was it, she was it.

I looked up for a second at Rose's parents and nodded. I looked them in the eyes. Knowing full well this was not easy for them. The least I could do was assure them of this child's well being.

"With my life."I stated firmly.

I returned my gaze back to Rose. Where I knew I would be locked in for the rest of forever. There was something knowing in them. As if she knew I was here for her as she would be for me. Though nothing would ever be forced, it would be her choice.

The door opened and closed, however, I continued to stare endlessly at the beauty in my arms.

Rose snuggled deeper into my embrace. The action causing something in me to melt. Maybe my heart was not gone, it was still there. It had just been waiting for this moment.

"I finally found you my love."I whispered, I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: First birthday

**Edited 18/11/14**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thanks so much for reviewing guys!**

**Also I liked to clarify that Rose is one year old in this chapter!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: First birthday!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Third person Pov~<strong>

**Legends:**

Natasha watched intently as her beloved and his friends, began the transformation; the mere mortal's into Moroi's. However, unfortunately for Natasha, Rhonda was able to fight off a little part of Natasha's compulsion. Therefore, creating a loophole in Natasha's master plan. Natasha, was gratefully angered by the treachery of her half-sister and quickly added in a loophole of her own. As Rhonda began to place the vampire curse upon them. Natasha noticed a small group of young adults standing in the background, observing the transformation taking place. Natasha quickly hurried towards the group of young adults. They stiffened in fear as Natasha approached them.

Natasha began to cast her own curse upon them, turning the young adult's into the Moroi enemy; the children of the moon-Shape-shifter's, who are both part human and beast. However, Natasha's true loophole was that another male will attempt to win the affection of Dimitri's beloved. Dimitri's beloved must then choose: whether to love the shape-shifter or the Moroi. Whom she shall choose, the other will die.

Natasha escorted the shape-shifter's deep inside the forsaken forest. Nesting an underground lair for her and her new creation to live, undetected until Dimitri's beloved is born. Natasha placed a slumber spell upon all the Shape-shifter's part three. The three remaining shape-shifter's were her loyal companions. Victor Dashkov, Robert Doru and Avery Lazar were Natasha's three shape-shifter's companions. They stayed with Natasha, never leaving her side unless asked to by their master-Natasha, of course. Natasha ordered Victor, Robert and Avery over the years to turn other mere mortal's into shape-shifter's like themselves. Natasha slowly started to build an army of shape-shifter's.

Rhonda was well aware of her half-sister's actions deep inside the forsaken forest. Rhonda herself began convincing her newest creation to start reproducing new members of their kind. One bite of the original Moroi's, was all it took for the Moroi population to increase considerably. Rhonda grew more power hungry as the years went on. Rhonda wanted more and more Moroi created.

Natasha also, became more power hungry over the years, much like her half-sister, Rhonda. However, it wasn't until the seventh century, the true feud began between the two half-sister's. In the mid seventh century, Rhonda and Natasha stumbled across each other. Rhonda instantly felt the angry she felt. Once she realized her dear, half-sister used compulsion on her.

Natasha felt the betrayal and anger from when Rhonda broke, somewhat, free of her compulsion. The half-sister's began to bicker and argue somewhat aggressively, causing destruction throughout the entire village. The result: The entire village of Frostbite was destroyed. Frostbite was the original name of the old village. Once the village was nothing more than an ice filled piece of land. But, over time human life began growing, created a safe and secure village for people to live.

Afterwards the half-sister's never spoke again, they both returned back to their resting places. Natasha returned back to her pack, continuing to rule the children of the moon-Shape-shifter's. Rhonda returned back to her hiding place, helping her original creation from afar. Guiding them in the right direction towards Dimitri's beloved.

However, a male offspring of Rhonda's creation began to help restore the village back to its former glory. His name Baian Mazur, an ancestor of Rhonda. Baian restored the village and renamed it; Baia. Since the seventh century, neither sister has tried to make contact. They both kept their distance. However, that is until Dimitri's beloved is born, when they shall both begin the fight. One sister will win and have the pleasure of living. The other will lose and will be killed.

Now in the twenty-first century, both sister's has been made aware of the birth of Dimitri's beloved. Natasha was thrilled by the exciting news and asked Victor, Robert to search for the original vampire's. Natasha awakened a few more of her shape-shifter's to guard the male, who will attempt to win Dimitri's beloved heart. Rhonda watches from afar the originals Moroi's, the new addition to their household; Rose. The ten originals wait hand and foot on the new arrival. They've never felt so much happiness in the entire thousand years of life.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri Pov:<strong>

Roza has been at our mansion now for a month, Roza already has everyone wrapped around her little finger. Roza is like our ray of sunshine in our hours of darkness. She came into our lives and turned our world around. All the females of the house would constantly fight over, which dress Roza should wear. Where as the males of the house decided to stay out. Everyone each took shift's to look after Roza, giving the others time to feed and regain their strength. However, I found myself wanting to take the majority of the shift's. I knew it's not possible for me, as I need time to feed and regain my strength in myself. But, Roza has me more so than anyone else, wrapped around her little finger's. Currently I was sitting in a rocking chair in front of the window, Roza wrapped neatly in a cream blanket in my embrace. I stared down at Roza lovingly.

"Roza?"I whispered. Roza opened up her eyes, her big brown orbs staring into my own. I grinned brightly at her. She truly was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon.

"Hello Roza, how are you today?"I cooed with a Russian accent thick. Roza smiled and giggled at me.

"I'll take that as you're okay."I mused. Roza giggled again, cupping my cheek with the palms of her tiny hands. I leaned down to kiss both her cheeks. Suddenly, I noticed from the reflection in the glass window, the door slamming open. I span around, with Roza in my arms to find Lissa, Viktoria, Mia and Jill standing in the doorway, large grins plastered across their faces.

"Dimka, it's time!"They exclaimed.

Today is Roza first birthday. Janine and Abe Mazur informed us all last month that Roza birthday due to be soon. Everyone now has been for the past month, arranging a grand first birthday party for Roza. All the females had never had children and always longed for one of their own. Roza filled that missing piece in their hearts that longed for a child.

I chuckled and nodded. They quickly raced back downstairs, while I removed Roza blanket. Roza was wearing red princess, toddler Rose, floral tulle party dress, which Lissa and Viktoria picked out especially for her. I followed them towards the direction of the grand marble staircase. I began slowly walking down the stairs. Roza is proudly on show in my arms.

Adrian, Lissa, Viktoria, Ivan, Mason, Eddie, Jill, Christian and Mia stood at the bottom of the grand staircase. Looking upon Roza arrival. They each bared a large grin upon their faces. Suddenly, double mahogany front doors opened. I cradled Roza protectively in my arms. The other's stood protectively in front of myself and Roza. The Two figures entered through the doorway, we gasped.

"Well, well nice to see you all again...

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Roza and the wolf

**Edited 18/11/14**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Vampire Academy, it all belongs to Richelle Mead.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**I'll slowly start moving on with the years soon!**

**I'm going to start naming the chapter from now on!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: Roza and the wolf.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Outside of a dog, a book is man's best friend. Inside a dog is too dark to read." By Groucho Marx.<em>

Two figures belonged to, two elderly shape-shifter's-they both bore the appearance of someone in their early twenties, and have remained that way for the past five centuries; thanks to Natasha's curse. They both causally strolled through the doorway towards the highly astonished expressive, original Moroi's, they both never seen an original Moroi look so shocked and utterly speechless, in the entire five centuries of life. Each original Moroi facial expression is more astonished than the last-astonished being the simplest word to come to mind describing their facial expressions.

Lissa, Jill, Viktoria, Mia, Ivan, Adrian and Christian fortunately never were given the opportunity to experience their presence first hand. However, they've certainly heard the endless masses of stories of the betrayal from one particular shape-shifter, Ambrose, who stood in front of them after nearly three centuries apart from their friends. They know a great deal of things Ambrose did to them, and how Ambrose repeated valuable information back to his sire, Natasha regarding their whereabouts.

Where as Dimitri, Mason and Eddie have dealt, with Ambrose's betrayal first hand. They all had befriended Ambrose previously in the early eighth century before later joining an alliance, fighting alongside each other in war. They each fought in the battle of Culloden in seventeen-forty-five, which lasted more or less a year at the most. It was after the war. They learnt of Ambrose's heart-breaking betrayal towards them.

For days on end they did the barbaric thing towards Ambrose, the kind of thing you wouldn't even find your scariest nightmares, the type of things that would make you shutter just by the mere name of it. It worked though, as Ambrose confessed his deep sins; once Ambrose lost his somewhat of his sanity. Afterwards Ambrose was. Fortunately for Ambrose-freed, delivered him back to the forsaken woods back to his sire, Natasha. Since that heart-breaking night, the original Moroi's vowed they would never befriend or socialize with any shape-shifter again.

"Well, well nice to see you all again." Ambrose stepped forwards, walking almost dog like." It must be... What Two-hundred-sixty-eight years Dimka. Edison, Mason,"mused Ambrose vociferously, Ambrose eyes turned vivid lime-green, with dilated yellow pupils.

'Ambrose still shape-shifter' Dimitri, Mason and Eddie each thought sombrely. They missed their dear old friend, but they can't risk restoring the friendship they once held with Ambrose, now Dimitri's beloved life at stake.

Dimitri placed Rose gently into Lissa comforting embrace. Christian instinctively wraps an arm around Lissa's shoulders-shielding Rose and Lissa. Adrian and Ivan stood protectively in front of all the females, as they gathered around Lissa. Christian and Rose. Dimitri, Mason and Eddie slowly inched closer towards Ambrose and his company. Dimitri signaled everyone besides himself, Mason and Eddie to leave, leaving them behind to deal with their unexpected guests.

Dimitri, Mason and Eddie shot murderous stares Ambrose and his company. Ambrose gave a knowing look to his company. They both exchanged a silent conversation bored inside their minds. Dimitri, Mason and Eddie watched intently the exchange of unspoken words, silently passing through each of them both. Suddenly Ambrose's company shifts into his Gray Wolf form, his dilated yellow pupils piercing towards the three Moroi originals. Ambrose gently petted the wolf's head, they locked gazes finishing of their conversation, before returning both their gaze towards them.

"Ambrose, what business do you bring here?"Dimitri inquired, Dimitri's voice vociferously ringing out throughout the entire mansion.

"Well, wasn't that just the most welcoming hello's I've ever received... I came here today-believe or not-to help you,"informed Ambrose, hints of cautiousness seeping through his voice.

Dimitri, Mason and Eddie all curiously raised an eyebrow at his speech. They were torn whether or not to commit his words-after the last time-they had a great deal more at stake this time around. Ambrose acknowledged the struggle taking place within each of their minds, thoroughly for thinking each outcome of believing him. Ambrose quickly moved forwards. His hands held up in surrender. The wolf moved forwards and stood-almost glued, to Ambrose's side protectively.

Ambrose hurried to add-on that he was no longer under the control of his sire bond for Natasha. Ambrose explained his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great Aunt Rhonda, managed to break Ambrose free of his sire bond for Natasha. Ambrose bared his tanned right arm to them, they studied intently, his right arm, searching for Natasha's symbol-four small brown inked circles combined, one side of the inside circles coloured black while the other white. However, Ambrose's symbol was gone, it was almost as if they never existed. Dimitri, Mason and Eddie couldn't understand how this even humanly possible, as once a wolf forms a sire bond, they must always have their symbol upon until the day either one of them dies.

"They're gone... How is that even possible?"Inquired Mason, dangerously close to crossing aggression.

Mason thought of a reasonable answer. Mason thought perhaps Ambrose covered them up with a spell, trying to restore their friendship to spy upon them again like last time. Dimitri and Eddie soon thought of similar answers like Mason. They both held a curious suspicion towards the disappearance of his symbol. The Gray Wolf growled deeply under its breath. Ambrose placed his right palm in the direction of the wolf, silencing the wolf immediately.

"Like I said my great aunt freed me of the sire bond, she was able to remove the spell upon me with a loophole. The loophole being she used the Moroi creation spells she placed upon you all ten centuries ago. But, I already have Wolf's blood running through my veins.-"said Ambrose.

"Hybrid; half vampire and half wolf-you're a hybrid."Stated Dimitri, silencing Ambrose immediately.

"I am, but Natasha doesn't know that... So, I came here bearing an offer which I know you wouldn't want to refuse,"said Ambrose cunningly. Dimitri approached Ambrose, the Gray Wolf growled once again. However, Ambrose silenced him once again.

"Oh, and what would that be?"Inquired Dimitri, Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest and began staring down upon Ambrose. Ambrose felt imitated, however, refused to let Dimitri have the satisfaction of witnessing it.

"Rhonda freed Vasili from his five centuries of slumber, however, unlike myself Rhonda placed him with different loophole,"started Ambrose, they nodded-wanting to hear more of his offer of his."Once you chose to accept the deal. Vasili will forever remain in his wolf form for the rest of the entirety. Rhonda chose Vasili to be the one to watch-Guard your beloved Dimitri. Vasili can guard her twenty-four hours a day, where you all need to at some point to leave to hunt for food. Vasili would guard her and make sure no one approached her. Vasili never had a sire bond with Natasha, only the ones who remained awake like myself were sired. So, any worries regarding that, I can re-sure you that Vasili has no connection to Natasha. In the mean time, I will return back to Natasha's lair, as a secret spy for you all. I will learn everything regarding her plans, what her secret weapons are etc. So, do we have a deal?"Asked Ambrose.

Suddenly, a letter appeared in Dimitri's hands. Dimitri gave the letter a quick glance and noticed it delivered from Rhonda. While Mason and Eddie thought long and hard, about every single possible outcome of Ambrose's offer. Dimitri read the letter thoroughly that Rhonda sent. Mason and Eddie then began a hush whisper Russian conversation. Ambrose unfortunately for him couldn't understand Russian. Dimitri has finished reading through the letter. Now knowing the answer whether or not to accept the deal.

"We accept."Stated Dimitri, leaving no room for discussion. Ambrose grinned and shook on it. Mason and Eddie sighed deeply, hoping Dimitri has made the right , a vivid white shuns upon Vasili, soon covered Vasili entire wolf body. The others quickly looked away, as the white light became too bright to within stand to look at.

After five minute's the vivid white light disappeared, they returned their gaze back to Vasili and gasped. Vasili has almost tripled in size. He appeared to be up to Dimitri waist add least now. Ambrose waved goodbye to them, hurried to return back the forsaken forest before Natasha starts getting suspicious. Where as Dimitri, Mason and Eddie lead Vasili into the ballroom to enjoy Rose's first birthday celebration. Dimitri quickly filled everyone else on the situation, which removed the confused expressions of why Vasili was there.

Lissa, Viktoria, Mia and Jill made sure to take plenty of photographs of Rose's first birthday, especially ensuring Dimitri to be in somewhat of the photographs alongside Rose. The rest of the evening went undisputed, fortunately for everyone. Vasili and Rose seemed to take an instant liking towards each other, Vasili found himself constantly awry of Rose's whereabouts if someone was taking a photograph in a far away corner of the room, panic would strike throughout his entire system; Vasili wouldn't be able to rest until he sees Rose's face.

After Rose's birthday party, Dimitri put her to bed and kissed her Goodnight. Vasili jumped on the bed and lay beside Rose, the tip of his nose resting on Rose's stomach. Rose slept peacefully with Vasili by her side, thus created Rose's loyal bond with animals; more specifically speaking with Vasili.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**-Kayleigh x :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The blue eyed boy

**Edited 18/11/14**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Vampire Academy, it all belongs to Richelle Mead.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Oh, also Vasili is the shortened down the name of one of the Vampire Academy characters. I thought it best suited the role of guarding Rose in this story. I'm skipping a few years ahead now!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: The blue eyed boy.<strong>

* * *

><p>The golden sun shone proudly in the topaz-blue sky over the centre of the forsaken forest at its highest peak, attracting Rose inside almost like a magnet to a piece of metal. Small white clouds slowly drifted below the sun, allowing the sunlight to stream upon the ground that Rose ran across. Vociferously the wind blew aggressively through seven-year-old Rose's, long brown-almost black-hair, as Rose inched closer towards the forsaken forest; attached to her home.<p>

Rose couldn't remove the grin plastered across her face, these moments alone without the adults around, she treasured the most. The Moroi's forbidden Rose from entering forsaken forest. Rose couldn't understand their reasoning why, however Rose just simply waited until they left for business to enter, saving herself the trouble. Vasili was left home alone with Rose while the Moroi's hunted for food to regain their strength. Vasili highly treasured these golden hours he and Rose spent alone, as they've both grown attached to each other over the previous six years.

Currently Vasili is searching the entire mansion, in hopes of finding Rose. Rose somehow managed to slip from his watch, which made Vasili feel extremely uneasy. Vasili stalked the five levels of the mansion, endlessly in hopes of finding Rose. In the back of his mind, he feared Rose had tried entering the forsaken forest. Vasili learnt that Rose had a tenancy of not following orders. Rose often broke the rules placing himself in an awkward situation at times. Vasili permitted not to enter the forest, since Vasili broke free of Natasha's curse.

Rose crossed over the edge of the tree line, Rose now no longer under the protection of Rhonda and the Moroi's. She raced deeper inside the forest, oblivious to shape-shifter's slowly surrounding her in the distance. Rose started hearing an angelic female voice in her mind calling for her. However, Rose had no idea the voice belonged to Natasha. Rose followed the voice further, with innocent intentions.

Vasili could feel the bond that had formed to Rose weakening by the second. Fear struck throughout his entire system. He sensed danger for Rose, he quickly raced to the backyard in hopes of reaching Rose before it was too late. Vasili caught a glimpse of dark hair entering the forest. Vasili knew he was too late. Vasili smelt the air, locating where the Moroi's scent the strongest. Vasili howled vociferously, the tone of his howl the one asked by the Moroi's to make when Rose is in danger.

Dimitri was the first to notice Vasili vociferous howl. Fear struck throughout this system as Dimitri listened intently to the rhythm of the howl. The others turned their attention towards Vasili's howl. They exchanged a certain type of look. Dimitri quickly raced back home with the others trailing behind him. Dimitri pushed himself to race faster than the others; due to the fact, Rose's life is in danger.

Rose was in the process of stepping over the boundaries to Natasha lair, when a small child around Rose's age walked towards her. Rose studied the young boy. He had platinum short blonde hair, light blue eyes and paled skin. The boy reminded her of Ivan, as he had similar features. Rose slowly inched closer towards the young boy, but he hurried to hide behind a tree and poked his head out slightly.

"It's okay, no need to be scared. I promise I won't hurt you. "Said Rose. The boy, thought carefully about whether to trust her words or not. He thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever see in his entire seven years of life. His leader-Natasha, often spoke to him about one day finding a girl as beautiful as she. She spoke intently about the female and how he must win her heart.

"What's your name?"Asked the little boy nervously, as the only girls he had contact with was a shape-shifter nowadays, it was extremely rare for him to meet a human.

"Rose, what's yours?"Asked Rose.

"Jessie,"replied Jessie. Jessie moved away from the tree. He walked slowly towards Rose with his hand held out for Rose to shake.

"How old are you Jessie?"Asked Rose.

"Seven, you?"Asked Jessie.

"Me too. Where you from?"Asked Rose.

"I live here,"replied Jessie. Rose gave Jessie a confused look.

"Here? In the forest?"Questioned Rose. Jessie nodded, his confidants restored.

"Yes... I live in a big house, underground with many people,"replied Jessie.

"Oh, cool. I live in a big mansion before the tree line, you could come over one time to play if you like?"Questioned Rose. Jessie grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, that would cool. I'll just ask Natasha. She's like my mother."Replied Jessie.

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow and you can give me an answer, then maybe?"Suggested Rose.

"Sure."Replied Jessie.

"Roza!"Yelled Dimitri vociferously, throughout the entire forest. Dimitri voice broke at the end. His fear something might have happened to his Roza played across his mind constantly.

"I have to go... It was nice meeting you. Jessie,"said Rose.

"You to Rose."Said Jessie.

Rose hurried back towards the mansion...

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The broken heart and the kiss

**Edited 18/11/14**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Vampire Academy, it all belongs to Richelle Mead.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you so much for reviewing guys! And if I can I get add least ten reviews for this chapter, I'll try and update sooner! Oh, and Ambrose side of what he will get out of the deal with explored in this chapter! **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter five: The broken heart and the kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>Rose quickly hurried back towards her home. She hadn't been suspected for them to return home so soon. She feared that they wouldn't allow her to be home alone again with Vasili if she was caught, and most importantly the punishment Vasili would receive. Rose passed endless amount of tree's, the shape-shifter's in the distance surrounding her, raced to catch her. She began to hear the vociferous sinister growls all around her; fear struck throughout her entire system.<p>

Dimitri could smell Rose's scent from deep inside the forsaken forest. He could hear her heart beating increasing by the second. He pushed himself to go faster, the fear of loosing Rose this soon motivated him to do so. Dimitri could hear Rose's heart beat more clearly as he neared towards her. He just hoped he reached Rose time before it was too late.

Vasili continued to howl, sounding more desperate than previously. Suddenly Dimitri raced past him into the forsaken forest. He relaxed slightly, a large weight was lifted off his shoulders now Dimitri had returned home. However, he continued howling pleading the others to hurry. Rose could hear the footprints of several wild running animals chasing after her.

She couldn't resist looking over her shoulder as she ran. That's when Rose saw the shape-shifter's in their wolf forms. Rose gasped and her eyes widened. Unfortunately, due to fact Rose couldn't remove her gaze from the wolves, she tripped over a stump of a tree, falling onto the ground. Rose landed on her right side; her right arm, leg and cheek now bleeding lightly. She couldn't move, the pain on her right side to great at this moment in time.

Dimitri could smell Rose's blood thickly clouding the air. Suddenly all he could see was red. He stormed through the forest like a cowboy in an old western movie trying to save his girl, with highly murderous intentions towards the shape-shifter's. Dimitri noticed Rose is lying sideways on the forest ground surrounded by twenty Shape-shifter's, he lunged forwards at the Shape-shifter's ripping each of their hearts out.

Rose couldn't feel any teeth biting her or generally penetrating her skin at all. Curiosity got the best of her. She looked up to find Dimitri standing there, surrounded by many lifeless wolves bodies. Rose steadily stood up on her own two feet, trying her best to ignore the throbbing pain from the bleeding wounds on her right side of her body. She slowly walked up behind Dimitri and embraced him from behind.

Dimitri was shocked at first by the sudden feeling of someone embracing him from behind. However, he twisted his body so he could see behind him. His Roza embraces him tightly from behind. She buried her face into his legs almost clinging onto for dear life. Dimitri knew Rose was scared, he quickly scooped her up into his embrace and race inside the mansion.

Vasili noticed a dark figure exiting the forsaken forest. He narrowed his eyes to receive a better reading of the dark figure. He noticed it was Dimitri carrying an injured Rose. Vasili retreated back inside the mansion, slamming open every door in his path with his head. He hurried towards Rose's room and slammed the door. Vasili quickly pulled back the bedding covers with his teeth, allowing Dimitri place Rose in bed.

Dimitri hurried up to Rose's room and placed her gently down on her bed. However, Rose interlocked her arms around his neck, preventing him from standing up. Dimitri kissed her cheeks gently and slowly unwrapped her arms from around his neck. He gave her a small smile before exiting to her on-suite bathroom. He turned the taps of the white oval shaped bath tube on. Dimitri noticed as stepped back and looked in the mirror, he had a large tooth mark on his shoulder where his shirt is torn. One of the Shape-shifter's had bitten as he slaughtered them. Dimitri eyes began turning red. The venom of the wolf bite effect began taking place. He turned off the taps.

Vasili gently jumped onto Rose's bed and laid down beside her. He gently placed his head on top of Rose's stomach. He could feel the bond between himself and Rose re-kindling again. Once the bond fully reappeared he sent his healing to her. Vasili once the deal was made for him to protect Rose. Ambrose gave him his healing gift enabling him to heal his bond mate or anyone else he liked. In return, Ambrose was freed of his gifts and would be unable to aid Natasha properly. Vasili missed his friend Ambrose, but he knew his gifts were too much to handle. So, he gladly offered to have the gifts transferred onto himself and aiding him greatly in protecting Rose.

"Rose!"Exclaimed Christian, as he raced forwards to Rose's bed with Lissa, Viktoria, Mia and Jill. The other males darted into the bathroom to help Dimitri.

"Pryo?"Asked Rose, as she turned her to face him. Christian would have glared at her for calling him by his nickname which she gave him, however looking at her fragile state he ignored her comment.

Suddenly Christian saw Dimitri is exiting the bathroom at high speeds, with the males hot on his trail. Lissa nodded towards the direction of the door, telling Christian to follow them. Christian squeezed Rose's hands before exiting the room after Dimitri. Vasili after an hour was able to heal Rose completely, the female Moroi's relaxed considerably knowing Rose was no longer injured.

The female Moroi's exited the room once Rose fell asleep, however leaving behind Vasili to keep an eye on Rose. Dimitri cried out in agony as Ivan poured alcohol and the cure of wolves bite, the other Moroi's surrounded him holding down in place. The room soon filled with several painful cried from Dimitri, his fellow Moroi tried their best to hide their pained expressions.

Dimitri knew the pain was worth it as Rose safely sleeping upstairs. However, he hoped his painful cries from his study downstairs didn't awaken her. Fortunately, three hours later, the venom left Dimitri's system. Lissa healed his shoulder and binned the shirt he was wearing. Viktoria handed him a fresh white oversize button up shirt, and left the room with the other fellow Moroi's. Dimitri pulled on his shirt and began slowly buttoning up his shirt. However, when Dimitri started buttoning up the first button, there was a knock on the door.

Rose poked her in through the door. She noticed Dimitri is sitting on top of a table with his shirt open. She slowly entered the room. Her eyes never leaving Dimitri's. Rose felt guilty for running out into the forsake forest, she had heard Dimitri's painful cried of pain, she hated that because of her Dimitri had gotten hurt. Dimitri pauses buttoning up his shirt and gave Rose a small smile.

He could see the sorrow forming in her beautiful brown eye-which he loved-for his injury. He knew Rose had heard his painful cries, her eyes gave him reason to believe so. Dimitri watched as Rose slowly walked over towards him and climbs up onto his lap. He watched as she interlocked her arms around his neck, and leaned forwards and press a gentle kiss upon his lips. Dimitri wanted to respond, however, didn't as Rose was still a child and he would never take advantage of his Roza.

"Thank you, Comrade for saving me, you're my cowboy hero!"Exclaimed Rose cheerfully. Dimitri grinned and his heart beat increased, only Rose had that kind of effect on him.

"You're welcome Roza. But, you have promised me one thing. "Said Dimitri. Rose eyes widened in wonder, but nevertheless nodded. "Yes, Comrade?"Asked Rose.

"You'll never go running off into the forest even with myself or anyone else around. Do you promise me Roza?"Asked Dimitri, his voice almost coming across as pleading. Rose thought out her answer for a moment. She wanted to go back tomorrow and sees that boy, Jessie again. But, she didn't want to risk Dimitri getting hurt again. Rose was torn, however, she made her final decision.

"Okay, Comrade. I promise I won't go back into the forest."Replied Rose. Dimitri relaxed and leaned forwards and kissed Rose's forehead.

'You'll never go running off into the forest even with myself or anyone else around. Do you promise me Roza?"Asked a male. Jessie's ears perked up. He stood at the edge of the tree line opposite Rose's house. He was hidden among the tree's. He listened intently to the voices inside the mansion. Jessie was fortunately able to pick up on Rose's conversation with a there was a long pause. Jessie waited for what seemed like forever for Rose's reply. However, he wished had never heard it in the first place.

"Okay, Comrade. I promise I won't go back into the forest."Replied Rose. Jessie felt a tug on his heartstrings, and found himself suddenly changing into a wolf. He howled up at the moon, his pain from Rose's words sounding through his howl. From this moment on Jessie made a vow he would get his friend Rose back, no matter what it took to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Puberty

**Edited 18/11/14**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Vampire Academy, it all belongs to Richelle Mead.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you so much for reviewing guys! I've added more words to this chapter and wanted to ask again, which age should I do next?**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Puberty<strong>

* * *

><p>The changes are starting. Rose had woken up in agony this morning by Dimitri. He had been the one to notice her white bed sheets covered in blood. He could smell the scent of the fresh blood from her womb. It was strong, powerful scent and he could feel his fangs enlarging instantly. Dimitri immediately left the room, seeking the other female Moroi's help.<p>

The female Moroi's could also smell the scent of blood. They quickly hurried up to Rose's bedroom, to comfort her. They stripped her white bedding, carefully not wanting to lose control of their blood thirst, while Rose was present. Then, Mia ran Rose a bath also, laying out some towels for her after her bath. She could see the look of embarrassment clearly written across her face. It wasn't a look you would often see on Rose. She comforted Rose and spoke words of understanding towards her, which instantly removed the look of sheer embarrassment of Rose's face.

Rose curled up into a small ball, her knee's resting on her slowly forming breasts, on her freshly made new bedding after her bath. She wrapped her arms around her lower abdomen, clutching for dear life, were the agonizing pain source was coming from. Tears started leaking from her eyelids, even though she fought hard against the pain. However, she couldn't stop the waterworks from flowing freely down her cheeks. The pain in her lower abdomen was too painful.

Vasili laid beside Rose, his nose resting on her arms wrapped around her abdomen. He sent his healing through their bond to her, slowly soothing the pain. He hated seeing her so much pain. In fact, it almost pained him to see her like this. However, he stayed his ground beside his charge.

The female Moroi's sat, surrounding Rose with sympathetic looks upon each of their faces. They knew it was the start of Rose's menstrual cycle and the start of her becoming a woman. They too had suffered painfully during their first time. They could relate to her in this case. "On a scale one to ten, how bad is the pain?"Asked Lissa softly.

"Like an 9 maybe less... Maybe an 8 or 7... I Don't know. It just hurts... A lot. "Replied Rose.

"I'll go get a hot water bottle."Said Viktoria.

The rest of the night Rose lay in bed, surrounded by the Moroi females and Vasili, in pain. However, luckily the pain was fading away over the hours slowly, much to Rose's pleasure. Healing from Vasili and the hot water bottle, working wonders on her.

Dimitri secretly stood outside Rose's door, with the door opens a creak to keep an eye on his Roza. Knew Rose was finally starting to become a woman, he felt extremely excited inside, that the years were starting to fly by. It wouldn't be long before hopefully he and Rose were married. Then, the curse would be lifted and they could start a beautiful family together. Suddenly images of little Roses running around clouded his mind. He smiled at the thoughts. Sighing happily for years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>(A week later)<strong>

Rose sat in the livening room, watching a TV show with a group of children of her age hanging out together. She watched in adoration. She wished she had some friends her age that she could hang out with. She wished she could have a normal life, playing with children her own age. Living with her parents, just like the children on the TV. Rose longed for some normality of the real world, however she wouldn't trade her family she has now for anything. She loves them, but she can't help, but feel that way sometimes.

Dimitri leaned against the door frame of the livening room. He watched intently Rose watching the TV. He could tell she was bored, wanting to do something fun. However, the thoughts he was thinking she were much too young for. Sometimes he wished Rose was already older. As each year longer, she lives with them. Dimitri's feelings grow more and more for Rose. Suddenly Eddie and Mason both barged past Dimitri, hurrying inside the livening room.

"Rose! Come outside, we're playing Guardian!"Exclaimed Mason and Eddie.

"Really?"Asked Rose.

"Yes, come on! Mason is the Monster!"Exclaimed Eddie.

Rose nodded. Eddie, Mason and Rose each raced out into the back and began playing Guardian. Mason played the monster, while Rose and Eddie played the Guardian's, chasing the Guardian's. It took Mason an hour to catch Rose and Eddie. The other Moroi laughed while watching them play. Christian, Adrian, Ivan and Viktoria soon joined them in the play, while Dimitri watched from afar his Roza.

Roza played with Mason, Eddie, Christian, Adrian, Ivan and Vikatoria, a large grin plastered across her face. 'Her smile could light up the entire room.' Thought Dimitri. He watched intently, studying Roza features. He started noticing how much she has changed over the years. One thing he had noticed had changed, but for the better in Dimitri opinion, is her hair has grown considerably over the years. Dimitri often had to resist the urge to run his fingers through her silky hair.

Lissa watched Dimitri intently. She found it interesting to see his facial expression when he was staring directly at Rose. His face would light up like a Christmas tree. His eyes would be pools of adoration and affection. He looked at Rose, the same way Christian looks at her and the same way she looks at him. 'True love.'Thought Lissa.

She then walked over to stand beside Dimitri. He senses Lissa, and turns and nods at her. She gave him a large grin and nodded towards Rose running away from Christian, Adrian and Ivan. Dimitri returned his gaze back to his Roza. Lissa did the same.

"She's going to break the curse, Dimka, I just know she will."Said Lissa."The way you look at her, the same she sometimes looks at you, even at her young age, you can see the love you both hold for another," Dimitri grinned while blushing deeply, he looked down at the ground to hide his blush. Lissa grinned and playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Comrade, come join us!"Called Rose. Dimitri looked up, directly into her eyes and felt like he could see into her soul. He nodded, and said goodbye to Lissa before joining Rose in 'The Guardian game.'

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTICE!**

**I'm sorry for all who are waiting for a new update, this is very important and a must read:**

Hey, guys I'm back! But, I've been stuck with what age to do next... I was wondering should I do 12? 13? 14? 15 or 16? Last chapter was age 11, soon going on 12, but I don't have a clue which age I should do next. Could you guys maybe PM me or review idea's and ages? Thank you, that would be a big help if you do! Also, I've found someone who will start beta reading soon, but until then I've edited and checked for mistakes on all the chapters. I don't I think I got all, but most, I'm sure the beta reader will find the few mistakes left! Plus, added some more details on certain chapters. Last chapter has been extended.

Thanks, Kayleigh X :D


End file.
